Naruto: An Alternate Direction
by andreas.aigalew
Summary: Rated T (additions can be made). Sequel to: Naruto: A Look at the New Era. Team 7 has returned to their timeline with newfound skills and knowledge. How will Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura use them to change the fate of the Ninja World towards an even better future?
1. Naruto vs Neji: A Battle of Fate

Author's Notes: Hey there! This is the first chapter of Naruto: An Alternate Direction and it is the sequel to Naruto: A Look at the New Era. If you haven't read the first one you can find it on my profile page. Now, on to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters**

The eight genin were in the middle of the arena. Thousands of people from the Leaf and other villages were watching them. It was time for the Third and Final Round of the Chunin Selection Exams.

Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, in that order, all stayed silent and observed the crowd all around them.

"_So Sasuke is gonna fight Gaara... I hope he can win and fast!"_ Naruto thought as he turned to look at Gaara. He then turned to Sasuke.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked.

"Nervous, no. I'm excited." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Figures." Naruto snorted.

"How about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Please... I'll mop the floor with him." Naruto exclaimed.

"Candidates," Genma, the exam's proctor called to them. "The Third Stage of the exam is about to begin so be quiet."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and did as told.

Genma turned around and called out to the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to the Hidden Leaf's Chunin Selection Exam."

The people errupted into cheers and applause.

"We will now begin with the main tournament matches between the eight candidates that made it past the preliminaries of the second round."

Genma turned to look at the eight genin. "There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches begin. Look at this." he held out a paper with fight matchups.

_Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga_

_Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha_

_Kankuro vs Shino Aburame_

_Temari vs Shikamaru Nara_

The genins all raised an eyebrow at the changes. Well, everyone with the exception of Gaara.

There have been some minor changes to the tournament. Check once again to see who you'll be fighting." Genma said with a bored expression on his face.

"_I was supposed to fight twice. Did that Dosu guy forfeit?"_ Shikamaru wondered.

"Anyway, let's begin." Genma called out again. "This is the final test you guys. The arena may be diffirent but the rules are the same as the prelims. No rules. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But, if I determine that I fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. The first fight is Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga. Those two stay here and the rest of you go to the waiting room." Genma pointed to said room and everyone did as told. Now, only Naruto and Neji remained.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata and Kiba were seated right next to each other. Hinata still a little flushed from her previous encounter with Naruto, observed the arena carefully.

"This will be good..." Kiba said grinning.

"_Naruto-kun, be careful..." _Hinata thought.

Right next to Hinata sat Izumo and Kotetsu, they seemed to be talking about Naruto.

"For that kid to go that far..."

"Yeah, for guys that got here on luck, this is the end of the line."

"That Naruto kid's opponent is just too tough."

"The brat can't beat a member of the Hyuga Clan."

All around Hinata, similar conversation was occuring. She focused on the arena once more and blocked out everything.

"Huh? What is it boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru after he yipped.

Akamaru yipped once more. "What? Where?" Kiba turned to look around. He spotted an Anbu behind the back-row seats, hiding in the shadows.

"_What are the ANBU doing here? Is something going on?_

XXXXXXXX

Naruto and Neji stood against each other, neither one speaking, both studying the other.

"You're being awfully silent. Is there something you want to say but you're to afraid to do so?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid to speak my mind Neji-teme. I'm not saying anything because I don't need to..." Naruto replied as he raised his fist. "You are going down."

Neji activated his Byakugan and studied Naruto carefully.

"_His eyes, the ones of a person completely sure of himself. There's no doubt inside him, there's rage and... is that hurt?"_ Neji thought to himself. He shook his head and got into his Gentle Fist stance.

"Now... let the first fight begin!" Genma called and jumped back.

Naruto reached into his pouch and grabbed some smoke bombs.

"Smoke bombs? Really? I expected more." Neji told him with a smug look on his face.

"Hehe... these are not for you jackass." Naruto grinned and created two clones.

"So you're going to attack from a distance with your clones under the cover of the smoke, is that it?"

"Pretty much..." Naruto shrugged

"Please... my Byakugan can see through the smoke. Everything you try is futile."

Naruto grinned wide. "See if you can keep up then..."

"What are you-"

Without warning, Naruto threw the smoke bombs and reached for his new kunai. He created another clone and made him transform into one of the kunai. He threw the tranformed clone at Neji fast.

"Pathetic..." Neji called as he sidestepped and dodged the kunai.

Naruto then threw the original kunai at Neji's left, making him sidestep to the right. Now the two kunai were behind Neji.

"_Perfect."_ Naruto thought. Everything was going according to plan.

Neji charged into the cloud of smoke, finding the three Naruto's hidden inside. He attacked with ferocity and speed but the Naruto's somehow managed to keep up with him and dodge every attack. The smoke cleared after a few seconds and Naruto forced Neji back to where the clone and the kunai were, now on the offensive. Naruto jumped back, gaining some distance between him and Neji. Neji's eyes focused on Naruto and the kunai behind him transformed into a clone and sweep kicked Neji's feet. He fell on his back, hard.

"_What the hell! How did he find the Byakugan's blind spot?" _Neji thought before his eyes widened at the clone charging at him. He had picked up the kunai next to him.

"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto mocked as he slashed at Neji with his tri-pronged kunai.

Neji barely managed to get out of the way and get to his feet. He jumped to gain some distance, the kunai now infront of him.

"You're... good." Neji managed to say.

Naruto grinned.

"But still... your destiny is to lose here no matter how much you've improved."

Naruto frowned.

"And you wanted to become Hokage too? Don't make me laugh."

"What the hell is wrong with you huh? You think you can judge everyone and decide their fate?"

"No, fate is something unavoidable and can't be 'decided' by anyone but fate. The only thing I can do is see it with my eyes." Neji answered calmly.

"I don't believe that. I don't need to see fate to know that I have to try harder."

"Harder? For what? For your dream? You think you can become Hokage simply through hard work? Only a handful of shinobi are chosen to be Hokage. It is their own fate, one that is decided at their birth."

"No. I have to try harder to change and control my fate." Naruto replied.

"C-Control? CONTROL?! Who are YOU to control fate?! Fate is unchangeable and everyone is bound to live by it. And the one fate that I guarantee you is not avoidable and is shared by everyone is DEATH!" Neji shouted and charged at Naruto with rage. Naruto instantly created 10 clones that attacked Neji. Unfortunately, Neji's speed and reflexes were beyond that of the clones and he easily decimated them.

"I can see through your attack patern. Your clones will not help you anymore." Neji said as he finished the last clone.

"I've got more than clones y'know." Naruto made three hand-signs and called out his technique.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" he shot out a huge tornado that kicked up dust and leaves from the surrounding trees.

"_I-I can't dodge that! Fine, since I have no choice..."_

"Rotation!"

Neji spinned like a top at high speed, the chakra released from his body took the shape of a dome around him and deflected the attack with ease.

"Damn, he blocked it." Naruto growled.

Neji looked up with a smirk and said. "I'm surprised. You even managed to get me to use the Hyuga Clan's Ultimate defence. But it ends here."

"Huh?"

Neji got into a much diffirent stance from before and he looked up to Naruto's confused face.

"You're within range of my Eight Trigrams."

"_Crap..."_

He lunged at Naruto and got two palm strikes on his chest.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms..."

Naruto staggered back from the attack and coughed. Neji continued the assault.

"...Four Palms..."

Four more palm strikes landed and Naruto hacked and coughed again.

"...Eight Palms... Sixteen Palms... Thirty-two Palms..."

"_This isn't good, my chakra system is getting blocked and I can't escape..." _Naruto thought as Neji kept striking his chakra points with swiftness and precision.

"_This is what happens to fools like you. Fate is something you simply cannot change and if you try you will fall..."_

"Sixty-four Palms!"

Neji delivered the final strike that pushed Naruto back and made him cough blood. Naruto stood on his feet but doubled over in pain.

"It's over. I have blocked Sixty-four of your chakra points. You cannot move."

XXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped when she saw him double over and cough blood. Just then, she started coughing too. Shd coughed and hacked but it wouldn't stop.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asked worried.

"Having your dreams come true through hard work is an illusion." Neji said.

Naruto looked up to the crowd and he found who he was looking for.

"_Hinata..."_

She was coughing horribly and everyone around her was worried.

"Because of him."

Neji raised an eye brow.

"Bushy Brows, Hinata..."

"What's wrong now? Still trying to defy fate?"

"They both worked so hard and they've come so far and you..."

"Hm?"

"Someone like you... dosen't get the right to tell them that they can't and won't change!"

Naruto finally got up and clenched his teeth.

"_Nine-Tails, can you open my chakra points? I don't wanna use your chakra, I just need you to help me... just this once."_

"_**Why should I 'help' you? Just give up and forfeit, I mean, no need to go to such extremes to-"**_

"_Just do it! It's not a waste and I'm not giving up, not now, not ever!" _Naruto told the Nine-Tails through his seal.

Instantly, chakra shot out like a flare from Naruto and forced all of his chakra points to open, also restoring his reserves. But damn... it hurt!

Neji's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you do that?!"

Naruto chuckled. "I'll never give up. And I never, ever go back on my word! That's my nindo, my Ninja Way! And I've made a promise, a promise to beat you. That's why..."

"A promise? Please... continuing won't change anything. Just give up now. I have no grudge against yo-"

"Shut up! I do!" Naruto cut him off.

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata." Naruto answered simply.

"I... I see."

"You say you're so strong and you have those eyes of yours that can see fate... But mentally attacking Hinata, someome who tried so hard to be acknowledged, someone I really care about... I'll never forgive you!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If only you knew..." Neji said in a low voice.

"No wait, don't tell me... The Hyuga Clan's destiny of Hatred. Is that right?"

Neji's eyes glared at Naruto. "You know nothing!"

"Actually, I know everything. The Main and Side Branch, it's leaders, even your Cursed Seal."

_"Hinata did tell me everything when we were there..."_

Neji looked down. "So you know of the fate of my father too?"

Naruto nodded.

"I see. You've done your research, Uzumaki. You even found the Byakugan's blind spot earlier."

"That still doesen't give you the right to put down others just because you think their destined to fail. That doesn't mean they can't try to change their destiny. Even you..."

"Hm?"

"Even you... I think, in your own way, you're trying to change your destiny too."

Neji's eyes widened.

"So I'll give _you _a promise." Naruto smiled.

"What are you... What do you think you understand to promise me anything? Do you think you know what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you cannot get rid of?!"

Naruto looked down and spoke softly. "Yes... Yes I know what that's like.

He took out another tri-pronged kunai and stared at it.

"_Dad... Mom..."_

"Fine then. If you insist on continuing this fight..."

"Stop it with your warnings and crap. I know what I'm getting into. But that's the point about destiny. If you want to change it you have to take risks."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned.

"I was called a loser. I've tried and I've changed. So... If you want to just stand there and do nothing to change your fate that's fine." he said as he grabbed the rest of his kunai.

"But when I become Hokage... I'll change the Hyuga Clan for you.

And then he threw them.

Dozens of kunai were spread around the arena, leaving Neji no place of escape.

_Not that he knew that_

"This will be over in a flash."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**As always...**

**Andrew... out!**


	2. Naruto vs Neji: Conclusion

Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for the cliffy last chapter but every story needs to have one... Trust me, it won't be an everytime occurance. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave a review and/or a PM. It is always appreciated and it fuels me to keep writing :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"This will be over in a flash."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, hard. He sensed twenty seals all around the arena. He focused his chakra to the one placed directly in front of Neji and...

"Flying Raijin Jutsu!"

XXXXXXXX

The result was immidiate. Eyes widened, mouths gasped, some poor seasoned ninja from the Hidden Stone fainted at the sight. The younger generation asked their parents 'what did that kid do?' but they couldn't answer. How could they?

The Fourth Hokage was loved by many. Even before he inherited the title from the Third, people knew Minato Namikaze was a kind soul that cared about his village more than anything. He was a legend among legends. A true prodigy. The creator of the Rasengan and the Flying Raijin. People heard his stories during the war and his nickname spread like wildfire among the nations.

The Yellow Flash of The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

So seeing that, that... brat, the child they abused with glares and hatred day in, day out...

It was breathtaking, seeing the Yellow Flash reborn.

Others reacted diffirently. Not with rage, but with pure... shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" The 'Kazekage' asked Hiruzen with wide, disbelieving eyes.

The aged Hokage was choking and coughing with wide eyes as he too couldn't begin to fathom what Naruto had done right in front of everyone.

"Hokage-dono, I demand an explanation!"

"Hohohoho... It seems that Naruto is indeed the most unpredictable Ninja!" Hiruzen replied, his full attention on the arena.

XXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuga stood up from his feet and stared at Naruto, Byakugan activated.

"Father, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked, concerned by her father's sudden action.

Hiashi simply ignored her and stared at the fight, sweat dripping from his forehead.

XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru gripped the railing hard and stared slack-jawed at the arena.

"N-Naruto is... I didn't even see him move!"

"Like you could if you wanted to..." Shino said in a stoic manner but with raised eyebrows nontheless.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"The technique Naruto just used... I'm positive it is the Flying Raijin Jutsu."

"What?! The Fourth Hokage's? No way!"

"Think Shikamaru. We've read about this jutsu in our books during the Academy. It mentioned instant transportation through the use of seals. I'm sure Naruto spread them all around the arena through those odd looking kunai." Shino explained calmly.

Shikamru seemed to process the information for a second before looking up and nodding.

"If Naruto really gas mastered that jutsu then this fight is already over."

Shino nodded.

"It makes you wonder though..."

"Hm?"

"How did Naruto get his hands on a jutsu that made Lord Fourth a legend?"

XXXXXXXX

"That Naruto kid is..." Kurenai couldn't finish that sentence.

"N-Naruto... how did he..." Asuma wondered.

XXXXXXXX

"S-Sensei?" Kakashi asked no-one in particular as he too stared slack-jawed at his student. The student he neglected in favor of his other srudent. Sasuke was a prodigy like Kakashi when he was his age while Naruto was the dead-last. That dead-last though, somehow has learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu in an hour. Somehow, he had managed to use the Nine-Tails' chakra and not lose himself on his first attempt during the Wave mission. Somehow, Lord Jiraiya had manged too teach that dead-last the Summoning Jutsu.

Somehow, that dead-last, knows his father's jutsu, the Flying Raijin.

Even with the Sharingan, he couldn't have been more blind.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto teleported in front of Neji and instantly punched him in the gut, the blow knocking him back a few feet and crashing him to the wall behind him, the force of the impact knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Naruto tried to straighten up but failed miserably in the process, he swayed left and right before kneeling down and clutching his head.

"This fucking headache... I hope it's a temporary side-effect..." he said as he slowly stood up.

Neji tried to get up. He couldn't. He couldn't lose to _him._

"_But I didn't even see him move! With the Byakugan I should..."_ his thoughts were cut off when he noticed another tri-pronged kunai right in front of him.

"_Crap."_

Naruto reappeared in front of Neji in a flash of yellow light and everything the crowd could see was blurs of yellow, black and orange.

He kicked Neji in the side of his head. Hard.

Neji felt... fuck it. He couldn't feel anything at this point. His head felt fuzzy and his sight was blurry. He couldn't concentrate on his chakra and his Byakugan deactivated. His limbs felt sore and he must have some broken ribs when he crashed into the wall. Though he could still hear what Naruto was saying.

"I was called a loser, and yet I try my hardest to improve. You were hailed as a genius prodigy, so... I can't stand it that you didn't even try to change your fate for the better. My promise..."

"Wh...What do you want?! Just leave me alone!" Neji shouted.

"You can either stand still and let me fufill my promise, or you can stand up and try to make your dreams possible."

"How? How can I believe your words after everything I've suffered through?"

"Because you weren't called a loser. You can try." Naruto offered as he held his hand out for Neji.

Neji stared wide-eyed at the gesture. He searched his eyes...

"I... will... try." Neji finally replied as he took his hand.

Naruto smiled a sincere smile and helped Neji get up from the ground as he held him up from the shoulder.

"Proctor..." Neji called.

Genma turned to look at the two genin. His face still shocked from when he first saw Naruto use the Flying Raijin.

"Uhm... Proctor-san? Hello..." Naruto waved his free hand in front of Genma's face.

"W-What?"

"Proctor, I forfeit this match." Neji called once more.

"O-Oh yes. Winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said lowly as he stared at Naruto still.

The medics rushed to the scene and got Neji on the stretcher.

"He's going to be fine but he propably has a mild concussion." One of the medic-nins called.

Neji was silent, merely staring up at the sky deep in thought. Naruto noticed this.

"You seem like you want to say something." he said grinning.

Neji scoffed. "I just wanted to say... thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"It seems like your eyes can't see one's fate. But... they can see one's soul." Neji stated in a calm voice.

And then he let unconciousness take him and the medics rushed to the Medical Ward for further treatment.

Meanwhile, Genma still stared at Naruto.

"Hey, is there something on my face?" Naruto asked when he noticed Genma.

"Eh? Oh, n-no." Genma said clearing his throat.

"Once again, the winner is Uzumaki Naruto." he called out to the crowd.

Silence.

Naruto's face remained impassive as he slowly made his way to the stairs.

Clap

His eyes perked up. That sounded like...

Clap Clap Clap

He turned his head to the crowd above him.

Soon after that, the whole stadium errupted to cheers and the loudest applause the Leaf had heard in many, many years. Propably the loudest since the declaration of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto grinned and threw a kunai on the wall next to the waiting area for the other contestants, instantly teleporting to it and using his chakra to stay on the wall and bow for everyone. That seemed to increase the crowd's applause, if that was even possible.

He jumped from the wall over the railing and next to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Hey guys! The next match is Sasuke right?" Naruto asked without a care in the world.

"N-Naruto... you..." Shikamaru pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"What is it? People have been staring at me a lot today."

"Well how about explaining how you know the Fourth's jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

"If that's the Fourth's that is?" Shino added.

"Huh? You mean Dad's Flying Raijin?" Naruto asked lazily before realizing what he admitted.

"N-Naruto... did you... just-"

"-Sorry guys c-can't here you gottagoseeNejibye!" Naruto said the last part fast as he ran off to the Medical Ward. Shino turned to look at Shikamaru with a questioning expression that Shikamaru responded with a shrug.

"Too troublesome."

XXXXXXXX

Neji woke up to the sound of beeping machines and people going about their jobs, making noise in the process. He shrugged and tried to sit sraighter only to find out he couldn't move. Everything felt sore and he still felt dizzy.

"Hyuga-sama, he's awake!" one of the nurses called, making Neji's eyes widen.

"Yes, thank you." the stoic reply came as Hiashi Hyuga walked inside. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards Neji. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, observing Neji with pleading eyes? Finally, Neji's patience run out.

"What do _you_ want?" he spat.

"I want to... tell you the truth about _that _day." Hiashi replied looking down.

"Truth? What truth is there? What more do I need to know?" Neji asked.

"..."

"..."

"You know I..."

"Hm?"

Hiashi steeled his resolve and looked up.

"That day... I fully intended to die."

Neji's features adorned a look of shock, then rage.

"What?! That day... That day my FATHER WAS KILLED IN YOUR PLACE! SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER ANYMORE?!" Neji seethed with anger. Hiashi retained his stoic expression.

"The results may appear that way but that is not the truth."

"After all these years... just now you..."

"I'm telling you 'after all these years' because I thought you'd believe me now." Hiashi said looking down again.

_**Flashback**_

_The Elders of the Hyuga Clan were all there. Also the Hokage and a few special Jonin were present along with Hizashi and myself._

_I was determined and ready to sacrifice myself for the greater good of the village. The Hidden Cloud would have my body and everything would be over._

"_There's no choice then. If my life will protect the village and the Clan then it's settled." I told the Hokage._

"_Hold on Hiashi... The advanced blood of the Hyuga Clan is a valuable trump card to this village. Protecting that has been the duty of the Main Branch." Hideki Hyuga said._

"_I know that, but before that duty, if the village is drawn into a dangerous war..."_

"_I know." he interrupted me and I was shocked to hear his next words._

"_That's why the Main Branch exists. We will have to hand over Hizashi's body in place of yours."_

"_What?!" I snapped. Surely they didn't mean that, did they?_

"_Hizashi has already agreed to this._

_I stared at my brother to shocked to say anything. I was now sure they meant every word. I had to say something!_

"_But what they want is the secrets of the Byakugan. With Hizashi, once he's sealed, those secrets will perish along with him. I don't see the Cloud being satisfied with that. Please reconsider..."_

"_That maybe their true intention but the Cloud's demand was simple and it was 'Hand over Hiashi Hyuga's body'. If we act like we agreed and hand over Hizashi's body, which is a duplicate of yours, they won't be able to complain any further" Hideki replied with a smirk that made me sick._

_This couldn't happen. My brother deserved to live. It was my mistake. Mine. I had to stop this. But what could I say?_

"_But..."_

"_Hiashi, each generation has protected the Hyuga Clan in this way. You must learn to let go of a sibling if it means that you can protect your entire clan. That... is the destiny of the Main Branch and the rest of the Hyuga."_

_I growled with frusration. Nothing I said had any say in that matter. I turned to look at the Hokage. It seemed like Lord Third was troubled too. Hizashi just now decided to speak._

"_Hmph. Whatever happened to the 'always-confident' attitude of yours, Lord Hiashi?" Hizashi asked me with a smirk._

"_This vastly diffirent from anything of the past! I can't just..."_

"_Please let me go." Hizashi said calmly. I was stunned. For Hizashi to throw his life away for the Main Branch..._

"_Hizashi... you have Neji. Why for the Main Branch do you choose death?" I asked him._

"_That is incorrect. I have hated the Main Family, honestly, I still do."_

_I flinched at this._

"_That's why... I'm not doing this for the Clan Head of the Main Branch. I want to die so that I can protect my brother. Doing that is the first time I have the freedom to choose."_

_Everyone in the room, including me, stared at Hizashi in shocked silence._

"_I have only shown my ugly side to Neji, yet here, here I finally understand my own will." Hizashi turned around._

"_So please tell Neji... that I'm not doing this to protect the Main Branch, but to protect him, my brother, my family and my entire village. That is why I choose death on my own free will."_

_And with one last smile, he left the room._

_**Flashback**_

"This is the whole truth." Hiashi finished.

"Why should I believe a story like this? It sounds like a convenient excuse by the Main Branch to me! After all these years!" Neji shouted.

"I thought you'd say that... That's why I waited and told you now."

"Lies..." Neji said lowly.

"I wanted to, not as a member of the Main Branch, but as Hizashi's brother, I wanted to tell you my brother's final words..."

Neji turned to look at Hiashi, what he saw made him stare wide-eyed.

Hiashi Hyuga, was on his knees to him, pleading with him to believe him.  
It seemed unreal. Hiashi, the Clan Head of the proud Hyuga Clan, was kneeling in front of a Branch Family member. It... This...

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he was on the verge of crying. He finally managed to say something.

"Please... raise your head. I-I believe you."

Hiashi looked up to Neji's face and he saw... tears. He smiled and left the room without saying another word.

Just then he heared running coming from the hallway. It was getting closer, and closer.

"_I should propably wipe thebtears from my face..."_

The door opened and in stepped...

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

"Hey Neji... Hope I didn't mess you up too bad y'know?"

Neji scoffed and turned to look outside of his window. With a smile he turned to look at Naruto again.

"So... the Uchiha is fighting next?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke is up next and he's fighting that psycho Gaara. He can take him down but we're running low on time-"

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to help me... fuffil my dream." Neji said quickly.

"Oh? So everything's cool between us? No hard feelings?" Naruto asked just to be sure.

"Yes. Now, what do you say?" he asked again.

Naruto simply held out his hand and Neji shook it.

"Deal."

Both boys smiled warmly at each other, their new bond now formed.

Naruto inched closer to Neji's ear and whispered.

"Oh, and if you hurt Hinata ever again, they'll never find your body."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**As always...**

**Andrew... out!**


	3. The Main Event

Author's Notes: First of all... I am truly, truly sorry about the lack of updates over the past month but I'm sad to inform you all that this is how things are going to be for a while. Finals are coming up and I just can't find the time to write anymore! It is frustrating and yet helpful. I'll elaborate. Over the past month, the following chapter has been reviewed and corrected so many times I've lost count and I truly think that this was the best draft. By having more time I write better stuff but by posting too fast, I think the quality suffers. Now I don't know if you agree with me on that but I think it's true. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

PS: If you have friends, go buy Destiny and make them get it too. It's super fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The crowd was silent. Every eye was focused on the arena. Normally they'd be cheering and shouting yet they simply stared in silence ever since the previous match ended.

"The crowd is awefully silent, Hokage-dono." The 'Kazekage' told Sarutobi.

"Well, I'm sure they're still shocked."

"What was his name again... Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. Naruto sure is a surprising one eh? Even if it gives me more paperwork and trouble with the council, I still need to have a talk with that boy." Hiruzen finished smiling.

The 'Kazekage' smirked under his mask.

"_If you live to see another day... sensei."_

XXXXXXXX

"The next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara. Will the two contestants get down here?" Genma called.

Sasuke smirked and used a sunshin to teleport himself to the arena. Gaara just stood there and watched.

Genma turned to look at him. "Gaara get down here." he called again.

Sasuke's smirk widened and he called too. "What is it? Are you scared?"

Gaara still didn't move an inch and his face remained impassive.

"If you are you can just stay up there and forfeit. I wouldn't care less..." Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gaara then licked his lips in a bloodthirsty manner and grinned meanecingly. He then sunshined to the arena in a swirl of wind and sand.

"Come."

XXXXXXXX

"_Sasuke, you better make this quick..." _Naruto thought to himself as he gripped the railing harder. Everyone simply stared at him in silence a safe distance away. Shino and Shikamaru were acting like Naruto hadn't just told them an S – Ranked secret, something that bothered Naruto a little.

"_I'll have to be more careful of what I say from now on..."_

Kankuro turned to look at Temari and whispered to her.

"Have you ever seen Gaara like that before?"

She shook her head. "No. Not ever since..._ that _day."

Kankuro gulped and turned to look at Gaara again.

"_Please Gaara, stick to the plan..."_

XXXXXXXX

Gaara eyed Sasuke with a grin on his face as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara chuckled once more and grinned cockily.

"You will help me prove my existance..."

Genma raised an eyebrow at this but shook his head.

"Begin!" he called out as he jumped back.

Gaara instantly summoned a wave of sand from his gourd and attempted to swipe at Sasuke only for him to jump back.

"_So this is the sand Older Me warned me about..."_ Sasuke thought as he reached for his katana.

Gaara eyed the weapon in Sasuke's hands wearily as his sand swirled around him like a vortex, protecting him.

Sasuke observed Gaara for a moment before jumping back and weaving a few hand-signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot the fireball at Gaara but his opponent just stood there unfazed by the sheer size and power behind the attack. He made a swiping motion with his hand and more sand shielded him from the blast, bits and pieces of glass falling to the ground.

"_Fire Style won't do me any good here... I'll have to be faster, find a way through that defense of his..." _Sasuke thought, reaching into his kunai pouch. With swiftness and precision, he aimed the kunai straight for Gaara's head, hoping he would be fast enough to block.

He was. The kunai lodged itself on a wave of sand that formed a hand. The Sand Hand grabbed the kunai and with it's strength, it threw the kunai back at Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

With a perfectly-timed sunshin, Sasuke appeared behind Gaara in a swirl of leaves and aimed for a kick at the red-haired ninja's head. Gaara's automatic defense however, blocked the strike just in time.

Sasuke spun in mid-air and landed on his feet in-front of Gaara. He threw a punch only for it to be blocked again. With his other hand, Sasuke attempted to grab Gaara's shirt. The sand grabbed his fist and enclosed itself around it, trapping him in place.

"_Perfect!"_ Sasuke smirked.

"Chidori Stream!"

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood up and stared at Sasuke the moment he saw the lightning and that, unique, chirping sound. It couldn't be... no. Kakashi never taught Sasuke the Chidori!

"_I was planning on teaching it to him but..."_

"Kakashi! You taught a genin an A- Ranked assassination technique? Are you out of your mind?!" Guy shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi ignored him and simply stared as Sasuke's entire body eminated an aura of electricity that shocked Gaara's sand and disturbed the chakra flowing through it, making it useless.

"Kakashi!"

Said Copy Ninja snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Guy with wide, questioning eyes.

"I didn't teach it to him." he said simply.

"What?! What do you mean?" Guy asked again.

"I-I was going to but he refused to train with me for the month..."

Sasuke's Chidori Stream increased in range and shocked Gaara's body, Sand armor already useless, Gaara fell on his back with a thud.

"Heh, Got him." Sasuke grinned. He walked towards Gaara's unmoving form and just as he leaned closer to inspect the damage, Gaara's eyes snapped open.

"Wha-What the..." Sasuke jumped back and out of reflex, unseathed his katana.

Gaara slowly stood up and raised his head to look at Sasuke with a glare that could scare even the most battle-hardened shinobi.

"I did not like that very much. Did you, Mother?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he observed Gaara carefully.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I fed you nasty blood last time but now..." Gaara chuckled. "...Now, it will be delicious! I promise you Mother!"

And with that Gaara summoned more sand from his gourd and it swirled all around him, forming somekind of sphere.

"_So, he's formed some kind of shield to protect himself from any attack. And by the looks of it, it seems like it's packed tight making it really hard... I wonder..."_ Sasuke raised his katana.

"How will you block this?"

The blade of the katana glowed blue as electricity surged through it. Sasuke lunged forward at full speed and his Sharingan activated.

Inside the Sand Sphere, Gaara chanted in a low voice as the Third Eye formed outside of the shield, giving him a perfect view of his opponent.

XXXXXXXX

"_There's no doubt about it... It's _that_ jutsu! Gaara's forgotten all about the plan!" _Temari thought as sweat dropped from her forehead. She turned to look at Kankuro. He looked worried too.

Naruto glanced at them for a moment, observing their moves.

"_So it's almost time..."_

"Damn... Once he's like this there's nothing that can be done. Does Gaara want to ruin the plan?" Temari asked.

Kankuro stared at the arena with a frightened expression. "S-Should we run away?"

Shino and Shikamaru glanced at their direction, wondering what kind of 'plan' they were talking about. Naruto let go of the railing and went to find Kakashi.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke charged at the sphere fast, dodging spikes shot from the shell of the sphere. He guessed that eye above it was giving away his location. He shook his head. It didn't matter.

"It's over!"

He jumped in the air to dodge one final projectile. Spinning in mid-air, he thrusted his hands forward and with a wordless battle-cry, he plunged the sword deep through the Sand Sphere.

The cold metal laced with lightning, cut through the sand like a hot knife in butter, the electricity running through it, rendering it useless. The blade plunged deep, and Gaara suddenly felt a numbing sensation at his shoulder. Then pain.

He turned to look at the shoulder wound and saw...

"_Huh... what's this warm stuff? Mother... what's..."_

"_..."_

"BLOOOOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke removed the katana from the sand and seathed it but when that scream was heard throughout the arena...

"_Crap..."_

He jumped back and waited for Gaara to come out. He'd finish this...

The sphere cracked and suddenly, a big, clawed, cream colored hand with black markings shot out of the shell and swiped at Sasuke with it's extended range.

Sasuke barely managed to duck out of the way and avoid the strike before.

"What is this?" he asked with wide-eyes.

The sand fell and revealed the form of Gaara clutching his bloody shoulder with his other hand.

XXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

Kakashi turned to look at his student with what Naruto guessed was a frown.

"Do you know what Sasuke did right now?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I-I uh..."

"Or better yet, do you know how long he's been able to perform that jutsu?"

"Look that's not important! Have you noticed the ANBU hiding all around the arena?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Yeah... what's wrong?"

"Keep an eye on them and the first moment you feel something's wrong, do the first thing on your mind. If you think, it'll be too late."

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked again, clearly confused.

Just then, feathers seemed to fall from the sky all around the stadium. Naruto, instantly formed a hand-sign and focused on disturbing his chakra flow.

"Kai!"

"Kakashi, this is..." Guy called.

"Yeah, Genjutsu!" Kakashi answered and they both dispelled it with ease.

Sakura also noticed the genjutsu and dispelled it.

"Wha-What's going on?" she asked turning to look at Kakashi.

Naruto gulped and took off without saying a word.

"_Sasuke and I didn't say anything about this to Sakura... Damn you Sasuke!" _Naruto thought as he landed in the middle of the arena, between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Sasuke nodded as he raised his hand and lightning formed on his fingertips.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!"

The lightning spear shot out of Sasuke's hand and headed straight for the dome of sand. He made a swiping motion and he sliced the top of the dome effortlessly.

Gaara looked up from his wounded shoulder when the previously dark space was filled with sun light.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto formed a Rasengan and jumped through the top of the dome. He thrusted his hand out and nailed Gaara in the stomach as the ground beneath him shook from the force of the blow. The sand fell and revealed Naruto raising Gaara from his shirt.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

And then he was gone in a flash of yellow light.

Sasuke smirked and headed towards the field just outside the Leaf.

"_Naruto's already there by now... Too bad I can't teleport though..."_

Baki sunshined to the arena and stood against Genma, leveling him with a hard glare. Kankuro and Temari jumped down to his side.

"What are we supposed to do now?! Gaara's gone!" Kankuro shouted to Baki.

Baki looked at him and stayed silent for a moment before looking up.

"Abort the mission."

"What!?" Temari and Kankuro shouted in disbelief.

"You guys retreat and try to find Gaara. I'll stay, join the battle." Baki informed.

"But..." Temari tried to protest but Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Temari nodded.

"Alright let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto teleported to the open field and dropped Gaara down on the grass. He got up and snickered.

"It seems like you'll entertain me, Uzumaki."

Naruto remained impassive.

"What's wrong?" Gaara inquired. "Aren't you even a little excited?"

Naruto simply reached for a pair of marked kunai and entered a battle stance.

Gaara frowned.

"From what I can tell, you're just like me. How are you not interested even in the least about..."

"That's not it." Naruto cut him off.

"Oh? So you say that you do live for the perfect fight, the perfect kill?"

"No, that's not it either." he said again.

"Then why? People like us are born to live and fight only for ourelves! Surely you understand that much..." Gaara said.

"If I were to say that I've never felt the same way then I'd be lying." Naruto answered solemnly.

"So what is it?"

"I was alone... for a lot of time. Maybe, just maybe I could have changed something earlier... then I wouldn't have to be so lonely." Naruto looked down.

"But what you're doing is spreading your hatred. Shouldn't you be helping people so that the tragedy that happened to you never happens again?" Naruto asked.

Gaara chukled.

"You see there's the diffirance between us. I fight and live ONLY FOR MYSELF!"

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**As always...**

**Andrew... out!**


	4. Team 7 vs Gaara!

Author's Notes: I'm back! Oh god, it's been so looong. BUT... I have an action-packed chapter to make up for it! The past few months have been hectic and this story hasn't been updated in a while because of it. I've been on vacation the past month and I had to make due with a really crappy Internet connection. But I've been on a writing spree! Expect this story to be updated regularly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"You see, there's the diffirance between us. I fight and live ONLY FOR MYSELF!"

And with that, Gaara lunged at Naruto, aiming for a swipe at the blond's head. Naruto gasped at the speed Gaara had when partially transformed before quickly ducking under the swipe, letting Gaara fly over him. He turned to look at the crazed genin with a stern look before charging at the One-Tailed Jinchuriki.

"YES! THAT'S IT! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" Gaara screamed taking Naruto's blows head on without effort before swiping at him with his tail, throwing Naruto back.

Naruto turned in mid-air and landed on a tree branch, observing the field.

"_Right now Gaara doesn't see me... I should just attack when his back is turned and I'll have the upper hand..."_

_**FLASHBACK  
**"Never underestimate your opponent. Always study your surroundings, plan ahead. Use teamwork. If everything goes well you'll win no problem!" Older Naruto said as he threw a punch that Naruto blocked._

"_But if the opponent's just alone or outmatched? Why use teamwork or plan ahead?" Naruto asked as he dodged the strikes headed his way._

_Without answering, Older Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke before Naruto heard something behind him. He turned, ready to attack, when several shuriken were launched from the trees above him. He took out a pair of kunai, prepared to block the projectiles, but they weren't aimed at him..._

_He followed their trajectory to a... oh shit!_

_Under a tree behind him, a set of traps were activated when the shuriken cut the rope hidden under a pile of leaves and a huge, wooden log was aimed at him._

_He masterfully created a one-handed Rasengan and thrust it right at the middle of the log and it shattered in two when it made contact. Naruto smirked. But it wasn't over..._

_Several Shadow Clones jumped from the trees and charged at Naruto as he stared in shock. They quickly pinned him to the ground and the real Older Naruto walked over to him and grinned._

"_See?" he asked._

"_See what? There are so many of you! And what's up with that trap!" Naruto shouted as the clones lifted him up and dispelled themselves._

"_My point exactly. You were outnumbered and outsmarted. Despite your skills you lost. If _you_ use these tactics on your enemies you'll win for sure."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"_No... I'll play it safe, use my surroundings..." _Naruto decided as he looked around.

A tree behind Gaara was damaged from when he swiped at Naruto. It looked ready to collapse. And Naruto grinned.

He threw a pair of Flying Raijin Kunai right in front of Gaara, revealing his location to him. Gaara looked up and grinned.

"You missed..."

Naruto then teleported right in front of him and slammed a Rasengan in Gaara's gut. He was launched back and slammed into the tree behind him. It snapped in half and fell on his back pinning him down momentarily.

And then hundreds of clones jumped from the trees around them and piled on top of Gaara, the pile of clones getting bigger and bigger each second. But with a great, animalistic roar, Gaara pushed them all back at once and glared at Naruto with his golden eyes. He was now one step away from turning into the Shukaku.

Naruto quickly ran over to the kunai he had thrown previously and threw it at Gaara's head but the Shukaku Host flicked it away and grinned maliciously.

Naruto raised his hand over his head and gathered enough chakra for a Giant Rasengan when a terrible headache made him fall to the ground. Gaara saw the opening and charged for another slash.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**A little boy charged a tiny rotating sphere in it's hands, leveling his opponent with a hard glare. A tall, middle-aged man with short, spiky blond hair put his hand on the boy's back and gave him a warm smile. The boy nodded and turned back to it's opponent before lunging at the floating enemy. He threw his hand forward and nailed the tiny, blue sphere right in his opponent's gut. That attack at first seemed useless, but a moment later the enemy was pushed back as the tiny sphere expanded in size and power before exploding, resulting in a huge explosion of chakra. The young boy fell to the ground and the people behind him ran towards him and helped him up. The blond man from before patted the boy on the head and smiled brightly.**_

"_**I'm proud of you... Boruto..."**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"So that's... what it'll feel like..." Naruto muttered before teleporting away from Gaara's attack as he steadied himself.

"What the...?

Naruto dusted himself off and held back a huge smile.

"_You're doing just fine eh... Boruto?"_

Naruto looked up as he realized he saw his first vision in his timeline. He smiled wide and looked at Gaara.

"I'm feeling quite happy right now."

Gaara tilted his head in confusion. His enemy was 'happy'?

"Gaara...I'd like to... ask you something." Naruto said and Gaara didn't respond.

"The existance you seek must be so lonely and yet you go after it. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara inquired.

"I mean... aren't you fed up with this life? Don't you wanna be happy?" Naruto asked.

Gaara stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"You love your friends, don't you?"

Naruto remained unfazed.

"You find happiness and love in your 'precious people'. And I admit... you have a strength you claim to have obtained by protecting them. But that strength is false."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Your strength comes from bonds. Mine from loneliness. Let's see whose power is the greatest!"

With one final shout, Gaara's form grew in size and mass. A massive tail sprouted from his body and his hands grew in size as well as his face, now the face of a tanuki. On the tanuki's forehead, Gaara formed a seal and... fell asleep? Wait... NO!

The One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku had full control.

"**HAHAHAHA! I'M FREE AT LAST!"**

"Damn it, I hoped it woudn't come to this..." Naruto said, wiping some sweat off his brow.

Just then, a huge fireball was launched at the Tailed Beast from a tree behind Naruto. The giant tanuki merely flicked it away and Naruto turned to look at the source of the attack with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke jumped down from his perch and landed beside Naruto.

"It's stronger than I thought... How are you holding up?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you here?!" Naruto shouted. "You're in danger here!"

"And you're not?" Sasuke snapped back. Naruto flinched. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're stronger than me but that doesn't mean you can do everything alone."

Naruto growled lowly but nodded. He would accept Sasuke's help.

"He's right you know!" another voice called from behind them and Sasuke turned around.

"Sakura?!"

Sakura landed beside Sasuke and stared at the Shukaku.

"It's so big..."

Sasuke scowled and looked at Sakura. "You followed me?"

Sakura nodded. "Don't think you can just leave me behind Sasuke-kun, Naruto."

"_Sakura... she wants to prove herself to us but..."_

"She's right Sasuke. Just like you said, I can't do everything alone. And Team 7 is a team!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke lowered his head to hide his smile.

"Naruto, Sakura... you idiots..." he chuckled and they both turned to look at him, grinning.

"Let's go Team 7!" Naruto shouted as he ran off towards the Shukaku, Sasuke and Sakura following close behind him.

Focusing chakra through his feet, Team 7 climbed up Shukaku's body, dodging Sand projectiles and obstacles on their way.

Naruto ran faster and jumped on Shukaku's right hand as the rest of Team 7 jumped on the left hand. Naruto created a dozen Shadow Clones that prepared their jutsu at the same time.

"Wind Style: Vaccum Blade!"

Six Vaccum Blades were launched at Shukaku's shoulder, cutting it clean off it's body. Before it had a chance to regrow it's missing limb, Sasuke launched another Fireball Jutsu at Shukaku's face, blinding it momentarily.

"**GAH! YOU PESKY LITTLE BRATS!" **Shukaku screamed in rage.

But before it could regain it's footing, Sasuke gave Sakura a boost and she launched herself towards Gaara's sleeping form.

"SHAAANAAROOO!"

With a booming shout, Sakura cocked her fist back and when she reached Gaara, she threw the mightiest punch she could muster without the use of chakra. She nailed Gaara and his eyes snapped open. Shukaku screamed.

"**NO! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A BUNCH OF SNOT NOSED KIDS!"**

And before it could collapse and dissappear, it swiped at the still airborne Sakura with it's claw. Sakura saw the swipe coming but she couldn't dodge or put up a proper defense mid-air. She was hit and sent flying towards the ground.

"SAKURA!" both male members of Team 7 shouted but Sasuke took action and sunshined to the ground, catching Sakura. Naruto landed beside them on his knees.

"She did it..." Naruto breathed out.

"But at what cost!?" Sasuke snapped.

The attack had mostly missed her but she had a deep gash in her stomach. Sakura groaned and raised her hand over the wound.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered as he saw a bright green glow eminating from Sakura's hand. He stared wide-eyed as the wound stopped bleeding and after a few moments, was completely gone.

"How did you..." Sasuke wondered but Sakura cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips comically.

"Shut up... you big scaredy cat..." she said chuckling and Naruto grinned but Sasuke blushed a faint red.

Sakura slowly stood up, Naruto and Sasuke supporting her. She winced and pressed her hand over her stomach.

"I guess I'm still a bit sore. Medical Ninjutsu scrolls can only get you so far..."

Naruto nodded and turned his head to look in front of him.

"_Gaara..."_

Gaara was laying on his back on the ground, staring at the sky with a blank expression on his face. "You guys, stay here." Naruto told Sakura and Sasuke. "I have something to say to Gaara."

Sakura seemed ready to protest but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Okay but... be safe Naruto." Sakura told him with worry in her voice. Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry sis, Your little brother's pretty strong. I can handle myself." he answered with a huge grin.

Sakura's eyes widened but eventually she smiled.

"You're right. But I'll always worry okay?"

Naruto nodded and turned to look at Gaara with a serious expression as Sasuke and Sakura headed back to the village.

"I lost..." Gaara whispered and Naruto knelt beside him.

"You sure did..."

"I was outnumbered..."

"But fricking huge as fuck!"

"That power wasn't your own."

"Neither was yours!"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment before turning to look back at the sky with a small smile.

"You're right. But that doesn't change the fact that you had help..."

"My friends are always of help, even when they're not present. They give me a purpose to keep getting stronger..."

"What kind of purpose?" Gaara inquired.

"That's an easy one. I want to keep getting stronger to protect all of them."

Gaara didn't say anything but nodded.

"I... am not like you though..."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I fight and live for myself. I simply have no one I care enough to protect."

"Then you're not looking hard enough. Even if they don't show it, your brother and sister care for you and want to protect you... but you pushed them away."

Gaara didn't respond so Naruto continued.

"Even if things don't change right away, If you stay true to what you believe in and fight for it, it'll get better. A lot better."

"How are you so sure?" Gaara finally asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I too was hated and feared. But I didn't let that change me. I pulled pranks to get some attention. Any kind of it was good enough for me. I failed the Academy two times. I still didn't give up. I didn't want to give up. Eventually I met people who acknowledged me for who I am. Not what was sealed inside of me. They cared for me and I for them. I want to protect them with everything I've got and that gives me my strength to keep pushing forward..."

Naruto waited for Gaara's response but he was silent. Just as Naruto was about to say something, Temari and Kankuro landed beside Gaara and stared wide-eyed at his injuries.

"How did you do this?" Kankuro asked lowly. Gaara turned to look at his brother. Temari, also, was shaking with rage.

"_Perhaps...they do care..."_

"Enough." Gaara spoke and they looked at him with disbelief. "It's over."

After a moment, Kankuro nodded and helped Temari pick Gaara up. The sand siblings gave Naruto one last look before jumping away. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's finally over..."

And with that, he headed back to Hidden Leaf. The Invasion wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXX

A few miles away from the Hidden Leaf, the Sand Siblings were jumping from tree to tree, heading back to the Hidden Sand with a steady pace when Gaara spoke softly.

"Temari... Kankuro..."

They both looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened but Kankuro responded.

"Don't worry about it... you're our brother. No matter what happens... we'll be there for you."

Gaara looked down, trying to hide his smile.

"_Perhaps... I too have something to protect... Naruto Uzumaki."_

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**As always...**

**Let me know what your thoughts are...**

**Andrew... out!**


	5. Invasion: Concluded!

Author's Notes: Okay...so, this chapter is just a bit shorter than the others but that doesn't make it any less important. It's just the end of the story's first arc. Next chapter, things are going to get better. Well, better for you guys, not our heroes. They're gonna have to deal with more shit from now on... Anyway, let me know your thoughts and as always...enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto stormed through the Hidden Leaf Gates and made it to the Chunin Exam Arena as fast as he could. The Invasion would be over soon. Most Sound-nins remaining were either Chunin or low level Jonin and the few skilled Sand-nins that were in the village were outnumbered and would soon be defeated.

He would find Kakashi-sensei and help take care of everything else. He didn't know where the rest of his team was though. He guessed Sakura was getting Medical attention and Sasuke was helping out. But that didn't matter right now.

Naruto ran over the Stadium's wall and landed in the middle of the Arena. There was a pile of dead bodies on the side of the Arena. Sound-nins. Good.

Upon further inspection, one could see their dismembered bodies, disfigured faces. Several burns. The result of Fire Jutsus the Leaf was famous for. The horrors of war.

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt sick. A genin should never have to see this. He guessed it was his fault though for coming back here.

"N-Naruto?"

At the mention of his name, Naruto turned to look at the direction the sound came from. He saw Kakashi and a few other Jonin patching themselves up.

Kakashi's injuries were minor at best. The other Jonin took more time tending to their injuries. Naruto guessed it was expirience.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out.

Kakashi walked towards him and soon stood over him, studying him carefully.

"What's your favourite food?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Huh?"

"I need you to answer as fast as you can. Now, what's your favourite food?"

Naruto mentally sweatdropped. Did his sensei really think he was an imposter or a spy? He would play along.

"Ramen."

"What's your favourite hobby?"

"Training and gardening."

"What do you wear when you go to sleep?"

"Grey pj's and an animal cap." Naruto answered with embaressment.

"Where do you go when you want to be alone?"

"On the Hokage Monument." Naruto answered carefully. It somewhat bothered him that his sensei knew so much about him. When did he find all of that out?

"Who are your parents?" Kakashi asked with a hidden smirk. It was a trick question. The real Naruto wouldn't know and an imposter would say something false. He did not expect the following answer.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto answered with a glare.

Kakashi's smirk fell and he glared at Naruto with his one visible eye.

"Alright impostor. Where did you get this intel?" Kakashi inquired as he entered a taijutsu stance.

Naruto decided his sensei deserved to be toyed with. He smirked.

"Nowhere. You just told me."

Kakashi's eye widened and he dropped his stance.

"N-Naruto?" he asked.

"I mean, I had my suspicions, but to think my own sensei knew all along and didn't tell me..." Naruto continued.

"Naruto... I-I'm..."

"And...not only you, I guess most high-level shinobi in the Leaf knew. So let me ask you a question."

Kakashi didn't respond so Naruto kept going.

"Why the FUCK did all of you think it was a good idea to hide all this from me?!"

"We did it t-to protect you..." Kakashi answered lowly.

"To protect me..." Naruto repeated and Kakashi nodded. "Ever thought of what that would entail? I could have ended up despising the village or the Hokage if I ever found out..."

"Do you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto paused before shaking his head.

"No. No I don't 'hate' the village or the Hokage. I'm just angry and..."

"And what?"

Naruto looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hurt. I mean, why would you think I'd be in danger?"

Kakashi quickly responded. "If word got out, by either you or anyone in the village then you'd be in trouble. Sensei wouldn't want that..."

"Is that how low you thought of me then? That I'd shout about it all over the place? If I knew about it from the beginning then I wouldn't have felt so alone..."

"I don't think things would be that much diffirent..." Kakashi said honestly.

"I grew up alone and hated. That wouldn't change, sure. But I would know who my parents were. I'd know that I wasn't an outcast and that I was loved by people ever since I was born. This mask..." he said smiling a huge smile "wouldn't have to be so fake..." he spat out the last part.

Kakashi looked down. Honestly, he thought everything Naruto said was true. Maybe he should have told him. Maybe...

"_Maybe... I can make it up to him..."_

"Naruto, I'm really, really sorry about what you've been through. I've known loneliness too..." Kakashi spoke softly and leaned down to Naruto's height.

"What do you say I treat you to some Ramen after all this is over? My treat." he asked with an eye smile.

"Will you tell me about them?" Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi in the eye.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded and Naruto grinned.

"But for now, let's get going. There's still some fighting to be done. I trust you to keep up, with 'that' justu in your arsenal after all..." Kakashi said as he stood up and Naruto nodded. He gave a signal to the other Jonin behind him and they scattered.

"Let's go Naruto."

"Right!" Naruto smiled and bumped fists with his sensei.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura exited the Hospital side by side. With Sakura's wound completely healed, they quickly left. Other shinobi needed immidiate treatment and they were in the way.

"Does it hurt?' Sasuke asked, glancing at Sakura's side.

"Not anymore, no..."

Sasuke seemed to struggle with choosing his words before exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sakura, will you..."

"Hm?"

"Uhm... will you... uh go out to dinner with me?" he finally got out.

"What, right now?" Sakura asked with a grin and Sasuke blushed.

"N-no, what I meant to say was uh... after all this is over... you know..."

"Do I now?" Sakura chuckled and Sasuke blushed more.

Before Sasuke could respond, a couple of Sound-nins landed in front of them and attacked with shuriken.

Sasuke quickly took action and used a sunshin to body flicker behind the enemy shinobi as Sakura deflected the projectiles. Before they even realized what happened, Sasuke took hold of both their heads and slammed them together. They fell on the ground, unmoving.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed she had pulled out a kunai to attack but before she could move it was already over. Currently, she just stood there, holding a kunai, looking at Sasuke. He smirked.

"Old habits die hard, eh?"

Sakura's mouth widened and she bopped him on the head, her eyes filled with a Maiden's fiery Rage.

"Fuck you..." she said and scowled. Sasuke rubbed at his sore head and smirked.

"I was joking. You've come a long way Sakura-chan." Sasuke told her, not realizing that the -chan suffix slipped out. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed.

"You called me Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, must heve slipped, Sakura-_chan..._" he said, grinning.

Sakura smiled again. Feeling bold, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and before he could realise what happened, she ran off.

Sasuke put his hand on his cheek, feeling the lingering sensation as he stared at her back, wide-eyed. He spoke lowly to himself.

"She didn't even say yes or no to the date..."

XXXXXXXX

Two ANBU moved through the shadows, making their way towards their destination, completely ignoring the fighting all around them.

Finally stopping in a back-alley, one of the ANBU removed a brick from a wall and pulled a hidden lever from behind the stone surface. The wall opened in half and a flight of stairs was revealed.

The two ANBU looked at each other before heading downwards.

"You think Danzo-sama will be pleased?" one asked.

"I can't say he'll be 'pleased' with this intel... but the Invasion is almost over. We are to report back anything of interest and 'that' is one of many." the other answered.

"Danzo-sama has been hiding here ever since the Third Round of the exams began. You think his past connections with Orochimaru had anything to do with it?"

"I woudn't question Danzo-sama's actions if I were you. The Hokage is dead now and Danzo-sama will be the leader of our village. His rule will lead us to prosperity."

They soon reached the end of the stairs and knocked on a plain-looking, wooden door.

"Enter." a voice called from the other side.

The two ANBU did as told and entered the room. Behind a desk, seated on a big chair, was Danzo Shimura. Founder of the 'disbanded' ROOT division.

"Danzo-sama, the Invasion should be over by now. We have intel that require your attention." one ANBU said holding out a folder signed **CLASSIFIED**.

Danzo took the folder with his good hand and removed the seal. He opened it and his eyes wondered over the information. Minute by minute, his scowl deepened until he reached a certain piece of intel...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Danzo shouted in rage as he threw the folder at the opposite wall.

"Danzo-sama, we assure you that everything mentioned on that folder is confirmed fact." one ANBU informed.

"So you're telling me... that, that BRAT, the brat that was meant to be MY weapon has 'these' jutsus?" Danzo inquired, glaring at the ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki used Rasengan and the Flying Raijin Jutsu in open display during the Exam and the Invasion. He was seen by multiple agents fighting back Sound and Sand Shinobi using these techniques."

Danzo growled. Now that the Jinchuriki was an active Shinobi he was beyond his grasp. However...

"Is the Uchiha showing progress?" he asked, turning back to the ANBU.

"Yes. We believe he has gotten some kenjutsu training. We also know for a fact, Sasuke Uchiha has shown mastery of the Chidori and Lightning Chakra in general. His taijutsu has improved vastly and he's been level-headed in all of his battles." the ANBU informed.

"A fine shinobi indeed..." Danzo nodded. "What about Orochimaru's Curse Mark?"

The ANBU gulped.

"H-He has not shown any use of the Curse Mark. One can believe it's been sealed or removed, sir."

"That's... unfortunate. Is that all?" Danzo asked and the ANBU nodded.

"Very well... you may leave."

The two ANBU nodded again and quickly left the room.

Danzo sat back down on his chair and closed his fist tightly in rage.

"_Orochimaru may have killed Hiruzen but he ultimately failed. There are way too many loose ends for me to become Hokage. All I can do... is wait."_

XXXXXXXX

Two robed figures walked towards the Gates of the Hidden Leaf. They wore straw hats that mostly concealed their faces. One had a large object bandaged on his back and the other walked slowly and calmly, their black robes fluttering in the wind. The robes had red clouds on them, standing out from the black fabric around them.

They jumped on top of the wall and stared out at the Hidden Leaf Village. Some buildings were ruined and fires were raging at certain locations. But in the end, The Leaf had won...

"Hey... we don't need to destroy what's already suffered a lot of damage... what do you think?" The taller one asked.

"The Leaf is at the end of it's prosperity. We shouldn't feel sorry for it." the other one responded.

"_He_ is no longer here..."

"It is of no importance."

"Eh Itachi..."

Itachi Uchiha turned his glowing-red eyes to look at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Even after all this time... you still miss your village, don't you?"

Itachi turned to look over his village again before shaking his head.

"No... Not at all..."

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**And as always...**

**Andrew... out!**


	6. Old Faces

Author's Notes: Regular Updates you say? Well you guys deserved it! But school is starting soon soooo... :(

I'll try harder...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"I would like to thank everyone for attending in such short notice. This meeting can start once our guest has arrived." The Fire Daimyo called out to the council.

Danzo looked around the room with his one visible eye. He noticed the council was short one member...

"_Hiruzen..."_

"That seat hasn't been empty in a long time. Where is the Sannin, Jiraiya? We need to begin." Danzo said and the Daimyo nodded.

"Yes, well..."

Before he could continue, Jiraiya walked in the room with a frown on his face.

"You asked for me, Daimyo-sama." Jiraiya stated.

"Jiraiya-sama, you're here!" One of the civilian council members exclaimed.

"Jiraiya, sit down. We'd like to..."

"No. I already know what this is about..." Jiraiya cut him off sharply and the Daimyo nodded slowly.

"I see. And what do you say?"

Jiraiya sighed and with a tired look, finally sat down.

"I know you're in a tight spot, Daimyo-sama, but I won't become Hokage."

Danzo relaxed in his chair. If Jiraiya accepted the seat then he would have to object. After all, Jiraiya had been snooping around some old files Danzo would very much like to keep away from prying eyes...

"Then do you suggest anyone else for the position?" the Daimyo inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Jiraiya sat straighter. This was risky and he knew it...

"I have two individuals in mind right now..."

Danzo tensed. Two?

"Oh. Two you say? Who are they?" The Daimyo asked.

"Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin. Of course, getting Tsunade to agree is almost impossible so Kakashi is the next best shinobi we can choose right now..." Jiraiya explained slowly.

"Tsunade-hime hasn't been in the village in years. You should find her and have an audience with her in the coming days. In the meantime..."

"Jiraiya, with all due respect, do you think Tsunade-hime would ever return to the Leaf on her own?" Danzo interrupted and Jiraiya turned to look at him.

"No. I don't think so. But, even if she doesn't accept the seat of the Hokage, the Leaf still needs her back. The Invasion cost us a lot of shinobi and even more are injured..." Jiraiya stated.

Shikaku Nara, chose this moment to speak. "Kakashi Hatake is an excellent shinobi. A Jonin with lots of experience on every aspect of a ninja. A former ANBU Captain and son of the White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. I think he is a very good choice for Hokage. Tsunade-sama of course is the better option but we should deal with this matter as fast as we can."

"This means right now." Jiraiya added.

The Daimyo nodded.

"Very well. All in favor of Kakashi Hatake becoming Hokage, raise your hands."

All around the room, members started raising their hands, one by one. Soon everyone had raised their hands except Danzo, the Daimyo and Jiraiya. Instead they nodded and the Daimyo stood up.

"It's settled. Kakashi Hatake is the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

One of the Council Members nodded and stood up. The Daimyo also stood up and with a graceful nod to everyone, finally left the room.

With some of the tension gone, Danzo coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Before ending this meeting, there is... another matter to discuss." he informed.

Shikaku raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Danzo looked at Shikaku with a smirk.

"You are a shinobi Nara-san. Did you not support your fellow shinobi during the Invasion?"

"I was in the front lines." Shikaku replied coldly.

"And you never, ever noticed the Sound and Sand-nins that already had breached the walls being decimated by one of our new genin?" Danzo inquired and many council members' eyes widened.

"A genin fought among our elite in the front lines?" the current ANBU Captain asked.

"Not just any genin. It was Naruto Uzumaki."

Danzo waited for the impending outburst for a long while but after a whole minute of silence, he opened his eyes.

"Did everyone hear what I said?" Danzo asked, looking around the room.

"We heard you. So?" Shikaku replied and many beside him nodded.

"The child used some jutsus that I'm sure even Jiraiya has not seen in many years."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned forward, now paying attention.

"Jiraiya-sama, did you see the Third Exam fights?" Shikaku inquired.

"N-No, I didn't. I arrived shortly after the fights and helped out during the Invasion."

"Well you missed quite a show. Naruto Uzumaki fought Neji Hyuga and won, using your prized student's techniques in open display." Shikaku continued.

"Y-You don't mean..." Jiraiya shook his head.

Danzo stopped Shikaku and continued.

"Yes. Uzumaki used both Rasengan and the Flying Raijin Jutsu during the Exam and the Invasion."

"I still don't see the issue..." Shikaku said.

"Naruto did... that..."

"Need I remind you that the child is our Jinchuriki!"

"The boy fought to protect us all!"

"The boy is a threat if not dealt properly!"

"He is not a problem that needs to be 'dealt with' Danzo!"

"The boy has attained power that shouldn't be left in his hands! What if he lost control?! Without proper training..."

"So is that it?" Jiraiya finally spoke and both men turned to look at him.

"Jiraiya-sama..." Shikaku spoke silently but was stopped by Jiraiya who stood up from his seat.

"Alright Danzo. If you're so concerned about the Nine-Tails then you can rest easy."

"What are you..."

"I'll train the boy myself." Jiraiya said and everyone's eyes widened. "If what you say is true then the boy is already a fine shinobi. All I have to do is help him learn to control the Nine-Tails."

"You can't become the Jinchuriki's apprentice. There's..."

"The Jinchuriki is not a weapon, Danzo. It's an asset. An asset equally valuable to any other shinobi or kunoichi. As long as I'm concerned the boy is a hero..." Jiraiya said and looked down before turning to leave.

"Jiraiya-sama, where are you going?" Shikaku called and the Toad Sage stopped in his tracks.

"I'm gonna go talk to Naruto and then I'll take him with me to go find Tsunade. Send someone to speak to Kakashi and try not to let the village fall apart while I'm gone..."

And with that he left the room, leaving a glaring Danzo and a satisfied Shikaku behind.

Shikaku sighed as he turned to glare at Danzo. With a sigh he turned to look at the rest of the council.

"I don't know what you all people think about the Fourth's Legacy but I assume you don't question the boy's loyalty anymore. I don't care if you're scared of him or if you hate him either. The boy is a Leaf Shinobi and has fought to protect his home. Think carefully about what you'll do next." Shikaku finished and motioned for an ANBU to come closer.

"Find Might Guy and inform him of the Council's decision. Tell him to bring me Kakashi Hatake as fast as he can."

The ANBU nodded and dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shikaku sighed and rubbed his head.

"I'm getting too old for this..."

XXXXXXXX

Moments later, Danzo stood in front of Homura and Koharu. With a gesture of his hand, he motioned for them to take a seat. He sat down in the chair behind a desk opposite of them.

"You were present in the Council earlier." It wasn't a question. The elders nodded.

"How do you feel about this... setback?" Danzo inquired.

Homura and Koharu looked at eachother before turning to Danzo.

"W-We don't think... Naruto Uzumaki is a problem that requires our attention." Homura answered carefully. To their surprise, Danzo nodded.

"I figured as much. In the beginning I was against the boy. But... he is an asset. At this rate, he might even help us in a few years..."

"Help... us?" they asked, confused.

"The Akatsuki. He might not know it but in a few years, he might be strong enough to take the fight to them."

"Why are the Akatsuki a problem now?"

Danzo, to their horror, began sweating at the mention of the topic. What could be so important? Important enough to make Danzo feel uneasy?

"Sasuke Uchiha's Curse Mark is gone."

"And?"

"Itachi is breathing down my neck."

The council members' eyes widened. Itachi was back?!

"W-What does he want?" they asked.

Danzo looked down. "He knew about my plan..."

"Y-You don't mean..."

"Yes. If Sasuke Uchiha had left the village under the influence of Orochimaru, he would no longer be a Leaf Shinobi. I would be able to get my hands on him freely. But the mark is gone..."

"How does this have anything to do with Itachi?"

Danzo gulped. "He... sent me a message. In blood. He knows about ROOT, he knows about my plans, he knows about Hiruzen. About Sasuke. Basically, the message says: I am still alive..."

"He wants us to stay away from Sasuke... What will you do?"

"Nothing..."

Koharu's eyes widened. "What do you mean nothing?! Wasn't Hiruzen killed by 'doing nothing'? It's his fault Orochimaru still lives..."

"Orochimaru doesn't concern me. He has his uses..." Danzo cut her off, looking at his hidden hand. "What I do worry about is Itachi. He has intel that could destabilize the Leaf overnight. And we can do nothing to him..."

XXXXXXXX

Might Guy jumped high and landed on a roof nearby. The news he just heard were... unexpected. His eternal rival, Hokage? It was something no one could ever predict! With a chuckle he imagined Kakashi behind the Hokage's desk, ignoring paperwork and reading his unyouthful literature.

He searched for his rival for a few minutes until he noticed a Jonin with silver, gravity-defying hair... fighting? His opponents wore black robes with a red cloud pattern. Kakashi! Asuma and Kurenai were with him.

"_Everyone, hold on until I get there!"_

Focusing chakra through his feet, he landed on the ground and sprinted, full-speed, to their location. The news could wait until after the enemy was dealt with...

XXXXXXXX

Hinata Hyuga was exhausted. No, exhausted would be an understatement. With sweat running down her forehead and her muscles aching and throbbing, she truly felt like lying on her back on the cool grass and never getting up would be the best decision of her life.

She didn't cough as much as she did 3 days ago, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she had fully recovered from her fight. Neji had already apologised, much to her surprise. She guessed it had something to do with his fight against Naruto. He even smiled occasionally!

She had been pushing her limits ever since the reconstruction had started. Although she hadn't made much progress, she kept trying. That was enough for her.

But when one moment you're looking at the clouds and the next at Naruto Uzumaki's smiling face... One tends to get shocked...

"Ahhhhhh!" Hinata sqeaked and shot up from the ground, her face flushed red.

Naruto jumped back in surprise and fell on his butt. He groaned and rubbed his head in embaressment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..." he told her, getting up.

Hinata calmed herself and turned to look at Naruto.

"N-No, I wasn't scared, just a bit surprised, that's all." she answered timidly. Naruto didn't say anything in return. He just nodded and smiled.

"Anyway... you seem to be training hard. You propably need a break." Naruto said and she blushed.

"Y-You mean... you w-were watching?" she asked, blushing madly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, uh are you mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad. But, why are you..."

"Why I am here? We have a date, remember?"

"..."

"..."

"_I have a date with Naruto-kun and I totally forgot!"_

"Hinata, are you all right?"

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry! I forgot about it completely... and I'm not dressed properly and..."

"Hinata! Breathe..."

Hinata calmed herself and nodded slowly, in embaressment.

"Now, don't worry about it. You look great in everything! But we have to go now or the food will get cold!" Naruto told her before running off.

Hinata blushed at the compliment and followed after him with a smile on her face...

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking towards his home, deep in thought. He was supposed to talk with Kakashi today and they had agreed on a meeting place. Kakashi didn't show up. Sasuke waited for a few minutes before remembering that his sensei usually arrived on meetings 2 hours late. He left.

But now he felt like he was doing something wrong. Sure, his sensei deserved some punishment for always being late, but he also deserved some answers.

Before he even realised it, Sasuke was on a rooftop, looking for his perverted sensei's chakra signature with his Sharingan. Sure it was no Byakugan, but the Sharingan could memorize unique Chakra signatures when seen enough times. He found him along with two other signatures he didn't recognize, but his chakra was spiking, like it was under a genjutsu... But what Genjutsu could be strong enough to outmatch Kakashi's Sharingan?

"_I've wasted too much time... I'm going over there!"_

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, closing in on his destination.

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**And as always...**

**Andrew out!**


End file.
